Konoha High Crushes
by LaydiiV
Summary: He was never interested in someone that is until he saw her. SASUHINA. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke strolled to the gate of the school, Konoha High; his former high school of three years ago. Due to some family issues, Sasuke moved to Sound Academy, an all boys' school, across town. When all was done, Mikoto allowed Sasuke to attend Konoha High again, without him causing problems.

Sasuke was oblivious to his surroundings. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a pink haired female jumping on him.

"Sasuke! The rumors were true, you're back." Sakura, his female friend since junior high, said with much excitement.

Sasuke turned his head towards the long haired beauty. "Hn," he said.

He kept walking, and spotted a bright blond male talking to a few people. The bright blond male seemed to have spotted him as well.

"Sasuke!" he said.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped in their tracks. Naruto ran towards them.

"Hey, bastard. Why didn't you call me this morning? I could have picked you up in my new car." He boasted.

"Shut up, Naruto, no one cares about your used car." Sakura defended.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "It's not used, Sakura, you saw it yesterday." he said.

Sasuke didn't miss the headaches that these two caused him. Maybe he should have stayed at sound academy.

* * *

After walking away unnoticed by his two childhood friends, Sasuke entered the large building to search for the office. He recalled the office being in the west wing of the school on the second floor.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that a large group of students waiting. Freshmen were in a single line towards his left. He could tell, since none of them really knew each other. His old teacher gym teacher, Anko, was in charge of the freshmen line. The sophomores were a bit rowdy. Asuma was in charge of their line. The juniors were annoying. The girls eyed Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. It was around this age, where girls were even crazier for boyfriends and romance. Kurenai, the physics teacher, was in charge of this line.

Sasuke's body moved slightly towards the left to see who was in charge of his line, the seniors. He saw his former English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Ugh, he knew he was going to take forever. Sasuke was trying to wait, patiently. It was a failure. He noticed he stood behind a female. Her long blue-ish black hair went up to her back. She wasn't that short, probably up to his upper chest. The Konoha High uniform seemed a bit baggy on her. Sasuke didn't know why, but he really wanted to see her face.

"Sasuke, why you left?" Naruto yelled from down the hallway.

sasuke placed his palm against his face. Can this idiot be anymore louder?

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "You didn't get your schedule yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I just got here, remember." He answered. Naruto didn't notice the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto saw the girl in front of Sasuke. "Hey, Hinata, I didn't see you there."

The girl of Sasuke's interest turned to face them. Hinata Hyuga, the shy girl from junior high that had a huge crush on his dumb best friend. She had short hair back then, even when they were freshmen. Wow, three years can change a person. She was quite the beauty now.

Sasuke felt his face heat up, when she smiled at the two boys. "Hi, N-naruto." her stuttering didn't seem to go away. Maybe it's only when she's around Naruto. Damn why is he blushing, or feeling jealous for the Hyuga?

She turned her full attention to Sasuke. "It's nice to see you again, Sasuke." No stuttering there.

Sasuke wanted to rip his own head off. Inside his mine, he plotted Naruto's death. Sasuke, being aloof, nodded towards Hinata and tried to control his blush.

Yeah, Hyuga was gorgeous, but Sasuke never liked girls. He was never interested in someone that is until he saw her.

Hinata's smile faded as she turned back to wait on line. Did he just hurt her feelings?

"So, you came late too Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "My alarm," she explained.

"Oh hey Hinata." Sakura said. She was walking with her blond best friend Ino.

Ino saw Sasuke and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Sasuke!" She said loudly.

Sasuke pried her arms from his neck. "Ino," he said.

"We've missed you. I can't believe you had to transfer in the middle of freshmen year. How was it?" she asked. She pressed her body closer to his.

"Fine," he answered.

Ino ignored his anti social antics and kept bombarding him with questions. Sasuke answered them with one word. Fed up, Ino, stood next to Sakura and Hinata. The teams idly talked about their senior year.

Finally getting his schedule, Naruto took it to compare it.

"We only have lunch, and last period together." Naruto said.

"Everyone has lunch, idiot." Sakura said. "I have two classes with Sasuke!" she added.

"No fair, I have four classes with Naruto, and no classes with Sasuke." Ino complained.

"What about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, secretly, was curious to see how many classes they had together.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not sure." she said.

Naruto took her schedule. "Wow, you have four classes with Sasuke, and those classes don't include the ones with Sakura. Hey, you have my last class too." he said.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, but his stomach was in knots. He was looking forward to senior year.

Sasuke and Hinata entered their first period class. Sasuke sat at the back, while Hinata sat in the middle. She began chatting with that dog boy, Kiba. Sasuke eyed the two.

Kiba sat on her desk. He joked about something because she began to giggle. Her hand covered her mouth. Her cheeks were kissed by a tint of red. Kiba laughed along with her. A tall male, wearing glasses came to her desk as well. He spoke briefly with them. Sasuke remembered his name being Shino.

"Hey Sasuke." a male said.

He turned his attention to the voice. It was Shikamaru, one of Ino's close male friends.

"Hi, you're in this class too?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "AP English, right? I passed the test." he said.

Sasuke was shocked. He always thought Shikamaru was a lazy drop out.

"I want to get college credits as quickly as possible, so I don't have to deal with the stuff when I'm there." he added.

"Taking the easy way out?" Sasuke teased.

"You know it, Uchiha. How was the academy?" He was trying to be nice. Shikamaru didn't really care.

"Let's just say, I'm glad I'm back." Sasuke's eyes shifted toward Hinata.

Shikamaru noticed this as well. "You may have a chance. Naruto rejected her last year." He informed.

The information had peak his interest. He swore Hinata was the type that would cry hysterically after being rejected. He thought about earlier, she was smiling at Naruto.

"They went on a date and everything, but he confessed his feelings about Sakura. Hinata was so nice about it. It shocked me honestly." Shikamru answered his invisible question.

Sasuke listened to Shikamaaru's story. Sasuke was determined to win Hyu-Hinata's heart.

* * *

During lunch time, Hinata sat with her two best friends, Kiba and Shino. They sat two tables away from Naruto's group. He was her first love, the man that rejected her last year before break. It hurt her badly. She cried to her cousin's girlfriend, Tenten. It took her a while, but she was able to ease her pain. She was still shy. She would rather avoid him, but it wasn't good to run from your problems. Maybe it was time for Hinata to find a new love.

Was she able to fall in love again? She was in love with Naruto for a real long time. Hinata was lost in thoughts as she went to throw away her food. She bumped into a muscular chest. She looked up to see the Sasuke Uchiha, staring down on her with his black eyes.

"S-sorry," she said.

"Hinata, what are you doing Friday?" he bluntly asked.

Hinata stood frozen. Was Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha, the infamous bad boy and best friend to her former crush, asking her out?

"Well?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I'm free," she answered.

Sasuke nodded. "After school," was all he said as he walked back to his table. The group interrogated him. He shook his head and stared at the frozen Hinata.

Kiba went up to her. "What did Sasuke ask you?" His voice unfroze her.

Hinata turned to Kiba and shook her head, mimicking Sasuke. "Nothing, it was about class." She lied.

Hinata turned back to see Sasuke continue to stare at her. She blushed and left the cafeteria with Kiba and Shino after her.

Her heart was beating real fast. Maybe this year will be full of surprises.

* * *

**This is my second Sasuhina, but my first Multi-chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I support this couple and I would appreciate it if there was no bashing. I don't bash other couples, so don't bash my OPT. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was baffled at what just occurred. His best friend of more than five years just asked out Hinata Hyuga, the girl who used to have a crush on him. Naruto may have not been the brightest of the group, but like every guy, they could tell when someone had a crush. Sasuke tried playing it off that he wasn't staring at the Hyuga. Naruto rolled his eyes at his action.

Earlier today he did notice Sasuke was acting a bit out of character. Well, Naruto may have not seen him for three years, but they still kept in contact with one other and Sasuke seemed to be the same as he was in the sixth grade. This time was different. Maybe the rumor of him liking girls with long hair was true? If so, why isn't he in love with Ino or something?

During last period, Naruto sat next to Sasuke, who sat in back of Hinata. Love-sick fool. The blond male scribbled a small note to his best friend and threw it at his desk.

Sasuke noticed the item and glanced over at Naruto. He eyed the note like it was the most disgusting thing on earth, but decided to read it so Naruto wouldn't complain later on.

Do you like Hinata? I saw you stare at her in the cafeteria. What did you ask her? It read.

Sasuke frowned at the note. He took his pen and responded back.

None of your business. He wrote in bold letters.

Naruto chuckled when he received the note and read it. He decided to let it go for now…until after class.

When the last bell rang for dismissal, Naruto ran after Sasuke who left right away.

"Talk to me, you bastard." he called out.

Sasuke ignored him and continued to walk out the school. Naruto was on his tail until someone grabbed his arm. It was none other than Ino. She dragged him to a secluded hallway where no one seemed to pass.

"What Ino? I need to ask Sasuke something."

Ino pressed her body closer to Naruto's. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" Ino questioned.

Naruto was confused for a second. Then it clicked in his mind. "No Ino, I didn't tell anyone that we lost our virgin-"

"Shhhhhh," she exclaimed. She covered his mouth with both hands. "I don't want anyone knowing I lost it to you."

That hurt. Ino released her hands from his mouth. "Sorry, but you were the one who came onto me at Temari's party." he said.

Ino's head went down in defeat. "Don't remind me please."

Naruto felt bad. "Did you hate it?" he asked.

Ino's face was as red as his mother's hair. She shook her head. "I-it was good."

Naruto chuckled. "You sound like Hinata." speaking of the blue haired beauty he needed to see if his buddy was crushing on her big time.

Ino smacked his arm. Naruto smiled at her. He surprised Ino by kissing her lips. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, but I need to find Sasuke." Naruto stated as he left a speechless Ino.

* * *

Was he too forward? Demanding? Possessive? This new emotion was killing him. Sasuke didn't even know what she liked or didn't like. Why was he interested in her anyways? Was it because she was the only girl that didn't pine after him? No he didn't care about the attention. Was he secretly jealous of Naruto and wanted to take something he couldn't have? No, who would be jealous of that retard. So what was it? The way she smiled? How her light lavender eyes shined whenever she laughed at a corny joke? Was it because she was mysterious and shy?

Sasuke kicked the wall he walked next to. Why does he like her?

"Sasuke?" a voice said.

He turned around to glare at the person that dared called his name. He was faced with the same person that clouded his mind.

"Hinata," he whispered.

Hinata carefully walked toward the Uchiha. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded quickly. His body turned to the original position and kept walking to his destination. He felt bad leaving her behind, but he wanted to hurry home and get her out of his head.

"May I walk with you?" she asked. She was so polite. Another pro.

"Hn," he answered.

Hinata and Sasuke walked quietly for about three long blocks before she asked. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. Her devilishly beautiful eyes hypnotized his. She wasn't an angel, but a demon. He nodded and followed her to the nearest McDonalds.

After they ordered their meal they sat in the back of the fast food restaurant away from the loud teenagers.

Sasuke slowly drank his coke, after taking a huge bite of his big Mac. Hinata ate her chicken nuggets with happiness.

She stopped, grabbed a napkin and cleaned her fingers. Sasuke paid close attention to her actions.

"Sasuke, do you want some?" she asked.

He shook his head. Hinata averted her eyes away from his as they met. Her habit of pointing her two index fingers together came about when she tried her hardest to talk to him.

"If you don't want me to be here, I could leave." he hoped she would want him to stay.

"No, don't go." she shook her hands in front of his face. "I'm just nervous. I haven't seen you in so long, and then the first thing you do is ask me out. I don't even have your number."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his phone. He placed the newest Iphone on the table in front of Hinata. Understanding what was happening, Hinata marked her number down on his phone after he unlocked it. She called herself from his phone. She quickly saved his number. His contact I.D was his name with a smiley face.

"Now you have it," he teased.

Hinata laughed. "Sasuke, why did you ask me out? Was it because of Naruto's rejection last year?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He has nothing to do with me. I think that I would like to get to know you. That's all. Is that a problem?"

Hinata took one of his hands. She gave him genuine smile. "I would like to get to know you too. So Friday after school?"

Sasuke entwined his left hand with hers. "I'll pick you up at eight." he declared.

* * *

"Sasuke!" The blond male yelled as he entered the young Uchiha's room.

Sasuke was trying to do his biology homework until this dummy came and interrupted his concentration.

"What is it?" he said with malice in his voice.

"Answer my note question." Naruto said as he sat on Sasuke's black beanie bag.

Sasuke moved his chair to face Naruto. "I like her." he moved back to answer how sound travels through the brain.

"But you just saw her after three whole years. Why didn't you like her three years ago?"

Naruto did have a point, but Sasuke wasn't interested in no one. He was going through the stage of puberty, hating life and wishing he was dead. Liking the opposite sex was not in that category. He couldn't explain that to Naruto, he was in love with Sakura since the first day of sixth grade.

"Naruto, you do know freshmen year was difficult for me."

Naruto agreed. "Yeah, I get it. But why Hinata out of all people."

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, Naruto."

"But it takes a lifetime to forget someone." Naruto counterattacked by finishing Kahiil Gibran famous quote. "So don't hurt Hinata, I'm just warning you. I may not have romantic feelings for her, but I care for her none-the-less."

Naruto was surprisingly smart. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"A concerned friend." he said.

Sasuke gave up on his homework and relaxed against his chair. "I heard you guys went on a date. How was it?"

Naruto pondered about that day. "We went to a restaurant. I ate ramen and she ate something else, I think it was red bean soup. I'm not sure. Take her to see a movie or something."

"I hate chick flicks." Sasuke said.

"Hinata likes comedies and action. She isn't like any other girl. If you want to know why I know this is because Kiba, me, Shino, and a whole group of us went to the movies. The girls went to see some girly movie and Hinata refused."

Sasuke wondered what he can do as a first date. He wanted to make her fall for him. But he didn't want to push his feelings on her.

Naruto was the last person he wanted to ask. So who?

* * *

**I hated the first chapter. I tried to make this one better. I think I did a better job this time. I wanted to make Sasuke a bit occ. He's the same towards his friends, but completely different towards Hinata. I like NaruIno so they will be a side couple to the story. So what should Sasuke do as a first date? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Paint balling?" Sasuke suggested.

"No," his next advisor said.

"Movies?"

"Cliché," he said.

"Red Lobster, Olive Garden, Applebee's? Come on Itachi give me a hint!" Sasuke yelled.

He decided to get advice from his ever popular brother, Itachi Uchiha, who currently has a secret girlfriend that no one except his best friends has met. The two handsome raven haired young men were arguing in their kitchen, while their mother was cooking dinner.

"It's not the summer so I can't take her to see the fireworks. That's so typical and Shojo manga-ish." Sasuke said.

Itachi chuckled. "You're worse than a girl. I'm sure this girl would be fine with whatever."

He slammed his hands on the table. "That's the problem! Hinata would be fine with anything."

Itachi and their mother stared at the suddenly worked up Uchiha.

"Hinata…Hyuga?" They asked.

He nodded.

"Well that changes everything. You have to take her somewhere that she would remember forever as a first date." Itachi said.

"I heard there was the reopening of the amusement park that closed down years ago. You can take her there." Their mother suggested.

Sasuke, surprisingly, liked that idea. He was sure Hinata would too. He kissed his mother's cheek to thank her and ran to his room to get ready.

"You think he's going to blow it?" Itachi asked his mom.

Mikoto chuckled. "I hope not."

* * *

"So do you like fast rides?" Sasuke asked Hinata as he drove to the park.

He was trying so hard to not look at her. She styled her hair into a French braid. It made the blue hue pop out more. Sasuke told her to wear casual clothing, but shorts and a loose tee was not the answer. Hinata was a temptation.

"Yes, I love roller coasters."

Sasuke gave her a confused look.

Her face turned pink. "I know I'm a bit shy, but I don't think shyness and being scared of rides is the same thing."

Sasuke nodded. "I learned something new." He said.

Finally arriving to the park, Sasuke was thankful that he found a parking near the entrance way. He and Hinata walked close to each other. It was silent between them, but not awkward.

Hinata looked around the park to see what they should do. She wanted to ride the attractions last. She wanted to enjoy herself with Sasuke. Unknowingly, she intertwined their hands while guiding him to the first interesting thing she saw.

After the first two hours, the young couple decided it was time to go on a few roller coasters. Hinata decided to go to the most famous one in the park, which was the fastest. Hinata stared at the blue and green ride, while Sasuke placed all his personal belongings in her purse.

"I don't want to lose it." He said when she looked at him.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She faced forward and saw the super long line. It would take forever and a day to get there.

"It says the waiting line is an hour. You sure you want to wait?" Sasuke asked.

"yeah, I waited longer for other rides, but this one is worth it." She answered.

Sasuke and Hinata waited for half an hour before touching the middle of the line. Sasuke was getting impatient. He was more annoyed of that couple in back of them constantly kissing. His temper was known to be short. He turned back to say something until he noticed a speck of familiar blond hair.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The infamous blond let go of his partner to see who was calling him.

"Sasuke?" He looked at Hinata, "with Hinata?"

"Naruto…with Ino?" Sasuke said.

The other infamous blond shyly waved at the dark haired couple.

"I didn't know you were together." Hinata asked.

The three individuals felt hurt by her words. Was it a tone of jealously? Resentment? Or was it casual and they were acting silly?

"Yeah…kind of." Naruto slowly answered.

Ino was terrified. She didn't want to look like a friend that stole her friends crush. She loved Hinata, but Naruto already established his feelings for Hinata. Naruto didn't want Hinata to think that he totally ignored her feelings and went straight to Ino. He was falling for the blond since the summer. and Sasuke was pissed. What if Hinata starts to cry and leave him because Naruto decided to quickly move on from Sakura to Ino? It was unfair to Hinata.

"I'm so happy for you Ino. you guys look good together." Hinata sincerely answered.

The three of them blinked. Seriously?

"You're not upset?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Why would I? Naruto and I have different tastes now." She joked while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly like he won some secret contest against Naruto.

* * *

The foursome waited in line until they finally reached the front of the line. The roller coast was luckily seated in fours and one row was available to them. Sasuke and Naruto sat on the edge of each side, while the girls sat in between them.

The ride slowly went up, purposely building up their anticipation. Hinata and Ino held hands. Ino was dreading the ride. She only came became she forced Naruto to go on the carousel with her. Sasuke was already bored and Naruto was beaming with excitement. As soon as they went on top of the peak. They waited a few seconds before speeding down. Many screams were heard. Among the loudest ones were Ino and Naruto.

Ten seconds later, Hinata wobbled out of the ride. Before she tripped Sasuke caught her.

"You guys are so cute." Ino said.

Sasuke and Hinata's face were tinted with a slight red hue. Hinata's were more obvious than Sasuke's of course.

The group decided to spend the rest of the night going to the less crowded attractions. Once Ino and Hinata became too tired to even walk the group went their separate ways.

Sasuke drove up to the front of the Hyuga household. They stayed in the car for a while since Neji was staring at them through the window.

"Thank you for today Sasuke. I loved it."

"I'm glad." They stood silent for a moment.

"…Sasuke, I hope you don't think you're a rebound. I really want to get to know you more. but I want to take this slow. I have never been in a relationship."

"Neither has I. Hinata, look, I am attracted to you. And I'll take it slow. I'm not in a hurry, but I hope one day we can be more than we are." Sasuke stared at Hinata. Her eyes shined with understanding.

Hinata kissed his cheek. "I'm sure we will." She left the car after saying it.

When Hinata finally entered her home. Sasuke drove home, unknowingly, having a small smile on his face.

* * *

**super short I know, but I needed to give you guys something. next chapter will be longer and in school! REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke" Knock. "Sasuke" Knock. "Sasukeeeeeee" Bang, bang, bang.

"What!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his bedroom door open to reveal Naruto with pleading eyes staring at him.

"I need your help." Naruto said.

"With?" Sasuke leaned against his doorframe.

"I have to meet Ino's parents today." He said.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and went back to his bed.

"You wake me up on a Saturday to tell me this crap. It's seven in the morning." Sasuke threw himself on his comfortable bed. His face hit his pillow with such a force that Naruto got the hint, but didn't leave.

Naruto walked over and sat on the same beanie chair as before. "It's twelve first of all, and second of all I'm super nervous. I don't want to meet her father. He's a dictator in his job. I think it was a bad idea dating the daughter of a cop."

"He's a detective." Sasuke corrected.

"I thought your dad was?"

"He's chief of police." He mumbled.

Naruto was going crazy and Sasuke was going even crazier with him being there.

"Go away." Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"No, I'm not leaving till you help me!"

Sasuke got up from his bed and faced Naruto.

"I haven't met her dad yet." Sasuke admitted.

"You and Hinata have been dating for a month already, just like me and Ino."

"You claimed Ino as your girlfriend already. Hinata and I haven't spoken about it."

Naruto made a face. "You better clear that up before guys start asking Hinata out. I mean, Hinata is a pretty girl. Her long hair, full curvy body, and have you seen her chest?"

Sasuke threw a pillow at him. "I've seen more than you."

"Really… already? Well Ino and I haven't done it since the summer, but still."

"Not in that way dummy. And stop talking about my girlfriend that way before I tell yours."

"Sasuke, you traitor; you can't snitch. And you may claim Hinata as your girl, but does she claim you as her man?" Naruto counterattacked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Hinata, I don't know what to wear. I'm meeting his parents today." Ino said while she searched through her closets.

"Ino I'm sure you'll be fine. You've been together for a month now." Hinata answered as she goes through Ino's closet.

"Kushina already likes you. We all grew up together, they know how we are." Sakura said as she looks up makeup tips for Ino.

"Yeah I know, but its different now. I feel like I'm getting married to him. I haven't experienced college life. This sucks!" She was known for throwing tantrums.

"It's not that serious. Don't take it lightly. You met Mikoto plenty of times right Hinata?" Sakura said with a small tone of jealously.

After revealing to their friends that they were dating each other, many people were against it. The top two, Sakura and Kiba. A few weeks later, they settled down and realized that Sasuke and Hinata were definitely happier with each other. Sasuke was more social, and Hinata hardly stuttered. Sakura was still jealous over Sasuke and Kiba was still protective of Hinata, but they decided to put their feelings aside and let their friends find happiness. That didn't mean they can't express themselves in other ways.

Hinata can feel her jealously. It hurts in a way because Sakura blamed Hinata once that it was her fault that Sasuke didn't love her. Ino had to defend her.

It was the first week that the two black haired individuals decided to admit they were dating. Sasuke got upset and threatened to end their friendship if Sakura did anything to hurt Hinata in any form.

The reason all three girls were together was because of Ino. Ino and Sakura were her best friends. Well Ino and Hinata gotten closer since their boyfriends were best friends, but Sakura was her bestie no matter what. Sakura had to help her best friend even if she was uncomfortable with Sasuke's girlfriend around.

"Yes, she's very sweet. She and I cooked stuffed tomatoes for dinner last week. I even got to meet Itachi's girlfriend. She's really pretty. They have been together since she was 16."

"Itachi is so hot. If I didn't love Naruto, I would have went after him." Ino commented.

Hinata laughed. "Well he still would have been taken. Itachi has been with her for three years already." Hinata teased.

"So Sakura what's new? Is Lee still after you?" Ino suddenly changed the subject.

"No, he found a girlfriend and she's surprisingly cute. She's related to Kushina like a cousin twice removed or something. But Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

Ugh No. "Sure," she said.

"Why Sasuke? Why not Kiba or Shino, even Gaara, hell Choji is a good choice as well."

"Sakura," Ino warned.

"No it's. Okay." Hinata said. She looked at Sakura straight in the eye and said, "Sasuke picked me. He is interested in me, and I care for him. I'm happy with what we have. I feel great. I thank God that Naruto rejected me last year because I wouldn't have fallen in love with Sasuke. Yeah I'm sorry for doing that to you knowing that you loved Sasuke, but I can't change his or my feelings. We all need to move on at some point Sakura."

Both girls were shocked. Hinata told off Sakura and didn't stutter once. It was hard to tell if Sasuke was a bad influence or not.

* * *

"I swear I love you." Naruto said as he kissed Ino in the lunch room.

Ino smacked his arm after he displayed his affection in public.

"I hate you." She answered back.

The gang was becoming bigger and bigger. The nine childhood friends gathered in a large huddle. They had to combine two tables in order for all of them to fit. There were some new comers as well. Sasuke old friends from Sound Academy transferred. Suigetsu and Jugo, and Suigetsu's girlfriend Karin, who coincidently is Naruto's cousin. A shy boy named Sai joined the group as well. He was a talented artist and a frenemy to the guys and Sakura. He treats Hinata and Ino like gold which irks Sasuke and Naruto's nerves.

"Awe, you guys are so cute together." Karin commented.

"Thanks cuz, we are awesome." Naruto joked.

Hinata and Sasuke stood quiet in the sidelines of the group. They weren't really talkative folks. Sasuke kept his arms around Hinata, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think the golden couple is Sasuke and Hinata. Polar opposites attract the very definition of it." Choji said as he ate his third slice of pizza.

"Nuh uh, Ino and I are."

"Not everything is a competition Naruto." Sasuke said as he ate one of Hinata's fries.

"Please it's not a completion if I win."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke threatened.

"You bet."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other with the same expression. _These were our boyfriends._

* * *

So due to their competitiveness Sasuke and Naruto somehow caused a massive food fight. Sasuke won, but they both ended up having detention of the rest of the month. Ino was upset and Hinata wanted Sasuke to stop being a retard. She knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Granny Tsunade is so unfair. I have a right to express my hatred towards him." Naruto ranted.

"Well it doesn't mean to cause a food fight. I got pasta in my hair!'' Ino yelled. "You are so lucky I was able to wash it out, and poor Hinata has this huge chocolate stain on her shirt. Thank God that Sasuke has a sweater." She added hitting Naruto upside the head.

Hinata held Sasuke's hand as she winced when Ino smack Naruto. "You see what you caused." She said to sasuke.

All he did was smirk. He eyed her attire. That stain was horrible, but she looked so adorable with his sweater on. Sasuke couldn't help but kiss her in response.

"I'm innocent." He said.

Hinata blushed as she turned away from him, trying to hate him, but she couldn't.

"Well, see you guys later. I have to go work at the flower shop today." Ino stated. She hugged Hinata and Sasuke, while she left with Naruto. She was still yelling at him over what happened.

"I think they are cute together." Hinata commented.

"We look better." Sasuke said. Hinata giggled at his joke. "My house is free today. So you can come over if you want." He added.

Hinata nodded. "Don't try anything mister."

Sasuke didn't promise anything.

* * *

They arrived at Sasuke's house. Hinata really thought he was lying when he said no one would be home. Mikoto was always home and Itachi worked from home most of the time.

"Mom is visiting my grandmother, and Itachi was called to the firm today." Sasuke answered her unspoken question.

"That's a first." She said in response.

The black haired love birds entered his room. Hinata had only been there once when he gave her the tour of the house and only that one time.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I need to change my shirt; can I borrow one of yours while I wash this one?" She asked.

Sasuke gave her his signature smirk. "Want me to help you take it off?" He teased.

Hinata was as red as crimson. She shook her head rapidly.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just joking."

"I can't believe my own boyfriend is teasing me." Hinata said turning away from him.

Sasuke stopped looking for a shirt and faced Hinata.

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke was inwardly ecstatic.

"Yeah, aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She questioned.

Sasuke went over to Hinata and kissed her passionately. Hinata tried to resist but he was a temptation. She allowed herself to be kissed and she knew she shouldn't have because Sasuke always made her weak to her knees.

Knowing that he had that affect on her, he guided her back to his bed and slowly pushed them down. Sasuke never broke the kiss and Hinata didn't let him.

They did sometime later to catch breath. Sasuke sat up straddling her hips. He stared at her bruised lips, fanned out hair and wrinkled shirt. He couldn't help himself, she was the picture perfect definition of beauty in his eyes.

He slowly began to unbutton her chocolate stained shirt, in case she would stop him. She didn't, she allowed him to continue until the last button was undone. Sasuke felt that if he was ever an anime character he would bleed from his nose due to the sight of Hinata. He didn't know she wore Victoria's Secret underwear. He was glad she did now.

"W-what?" She asked. She was becoming nervous. Hinata wanted to hide her breasts away from him and they were covered due to the bra.

"Nothing you're perfect." Sasuke kissed her once more before attacking her neck and collar bone.

Hinata was unbuttoning his uniform shirt and pants while trying to suppress her moans. Sasuke suddenly caressed her chest that caused her to scream out. Hinata placed her hand over her mouth.

"No one is here. You can be loud." He informed.

Hinata had a feeling that she should stay quiet but it would be a challenge.

* * *

Itachi was the proud brother of Sasuke. He was a successful lawyer and one of the most influential people in his firm. He was tall, handsome, had a good paying job. He was dating the love of his life, but one thing was missing, he was still living at home. Itachi was consider too young to be a lawyer yet too old to be living at home, but his girlfriend wasn't finished with school and she wasn't working. With this economy they can't afford a place together especially with the rent prices. So living at home was convenient for him.

Itachi entered his home and was surprised that Sasuke wasn't. It wasn't until he got closer to his room that he heard a weird noise from Sasuke's.

_Ah Hinata must be here_. Itachi thought. He smiled inwardly.

Sasuke was such a teenage male, but he should be more careful if it was mom he would be in huge problem.

Itachi didn't want to be a bad brother, but he didn't want their mother to catch them in the act like she did with him. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Sasuke, mom is five minutes away." He informed them. He heard Hinata telling him to get off and a bit of ruffled clothing. He heard Sasuke cursing a bit before he headed back to his room. His job as world's greatest brother was complete...for today at least.

* * *

Later on that night Sasuke sat on Itachi's bed while Itachi was doing some work from his job.

"You killed my mood today." Sasuke said.

"I needed to save Hinata from mom." He joked.

Sasuke sighed frustratingly. "All I needed was five more minutes; you didn't have to interrupt so soon. How do you guys have privacy?" he asked, referring to Itachi and his girlfriend.

"My girlfriend and I? Well she's in school and I work, so we hardly do anything."

Sasuke didn't believe him. "What about before?"

Itachi pondered about it. "Well I hardly remember. Has it been that long? I have to take her out soon…Well she used to have the house free most of the time, and the other times I would sneak her over. But Hinata is not daring."

Sasuke chuckled. "Neither is she, so you are a bad influence."

Itachi laughed. "Sasuke, I have been with her for almost four years and I'm not planning on looking for anyone else. She isn't either, so she knows how I am and I know how she is. In every relationship someone starts acting like their partner. It's going to happen to you."

"You act like I'm going to marry Hinata."

"I never said that, I said that whoever is your partner…at one point you'll influence her or she will influence you. Now tell me brother how far did you go?"

"Closet pervert." Sasuke blushed a bit. "We were...clothes-less."

"That far, huh? I'm sure you were satisfied."

"So what if I was? I don't ask you about her."

"She isn't as developed as Hinata. She's average sized, but it's perfect for me."

"Hinata is perfect in general." Sasuke admitted to his older brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi stopped typing on his laptop.

"What?" He gave his full attention to him.

"You're whipped."

Sasuke smirked. "You too, Itachi."

* * *

"So third base was a fail?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded. It was a bit embarrassing telling her sex life to her cousin's girlfriend, but Tenten was her best friend before she was Neji's woman.

"My poor Hinata, he was trying too hard...or not." Tenten laughed at her corny joke.

"No, no he was...fine. It just didn't happen because his brother came home and informed him that their mother was arriving soon. AND then she did. She was a little upset that Sasuke had caused a food fight which caused my shirt to get dirty. I left his house wearing his shirt. It was so baggy on me; I didn't think Sasuke was huge compared to me."

"No you're too skinny." She joked again.

Hinata eyed Tenten. "I'm beyond full busted and I have wide hips. I'm not skinny."

Tenten laughed. "You're right, but onto more important matters, was he any good?" She teased.

Hinata knew this was coming but still couldn't help but blush. "Yes..." She said.

"Ahh, my little Hinata is growing up. I remember when Neji and I..."

"Stop!" Hinata yelled out. She really didn't want to know.

* * *

The next day at lunch Sasuke and Hinata were walking to the lunchroom.

"Hinata, we need to talk." Sasuke said.

Hinata was afraid of those words.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I won't dare do it. I was wondering if you're okay." He asked.

Hinata whispered in his ear. "I'm okay and besides we haven't really finished."

"I know." He said with venom in his voice. "Maybe when your house is empty?"

"That would never happen." She said.

Sasuke was a bit upset, but he didn't want Hinata to think their relationship was based on sex. He wanted to get to know Hinata more and he wanted her to know him more. He hoped that their relationship is long term so they'll have time for all of that. That will be worth it.

* * *

**How's this one? This is like almost rated M lol. So I made Sasuke and Hinata a little bit too fast, but hey teens these days are worse trust me I have many teenaged cousins. I was thinking that I should involve teenage problems in the story so it could feel a bit more real, but I don't want to offend anyone. What kind of situations should I talk about? So Itachi's gf won't be a part of the story just a mentioned character since she's my OC and I know many people don't like OCs unless it's the child of the couple, but yeah REVIEW!**


End file.
